The invention relates to an aerosol can fabrication process comprising at least the following steps:                formation of slugs from an aluminium-based alloy,        thermal treatment of the slugs,        cooling of the slugs,        cold impact extrusion of a slug so as to form a can,        applying a lacquer inside the can.        